What I wanted to say
by Burst Into Colors
Summary: Next generation. Lucius Malfoy is dead. The Potter/Weasley clan are invited to the funeral. 7th and last year at Hogwarts. Drama, love, friendship... Just read, please!
1. An invitation

**Disclaimer: The awesome story of Harry Potter by JKR. Thanks for reading. **

The sun was about to move high on the blue sky. The sun was throwing its already hot rays on its surroundings. It was the last week of the summer holidays. In a week, they would all be back at Hogwarts again. That was a thing Rose Weasley defiantly looked forward to. Rose had always thought this particular holiday was way too long, but this year, her feelings about the holiday were mixed. On one hand she wished to get the holiday over with as quickly as possible, so that she could set foot at Hogwarts again. On the other hand she wished for the holiday to go on a little slower that normally. Because as soon as she would be setting foot a Hogwarts again, it would be a reality that it was her 7th and last year at Hogwarts. That was a reality Rose wasn't very pleased about. She didn't like the thought of ever leaving Hogwarts. The school was her second home. She was scared of leaving the save walls at Hogwarts, and go out in the wizarding world on her own. She was only 16 – almost 17 – she couldn't even walk around Hogwarts without getting in trouble from time to time. She was still a teenager with deficiencies. In the real world, there would be no teachers who would go easy on her.

Rose refused to let those thoughts ruin the last of her summer break, and the remaining time at Hogwarts. She would have enough time to worry about life in her next summer break.

** "Rooose? What time is it?"** a mumbling voice sounded a place near Roses right side. Yes, the sun was out, but Rose was still in bed. She wasn't sleeping, nor hat she slept the last hour and a half. But she hadn't been able to gather herself, and leave her comforting and warm bed. The person who was laying in another bed, at little to her right, was Lily Luna Potter. Only daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. One of Roses many cousins, and one of her very best friends. The only thing Rose could see of Lily was a big mob of red hair. Her head was buried in her pillow, and the rest of her body under the covers. The red mane of hair was the only thing that made Rose notice her. Rose knew Lily very well, which probably was the only explanation for the fact, that Rose actually understood what she was saying. Because really, the words came out as; "Roooseeem? Whammm timm is immm?" because her head was buried deep in the pillow. Rose gave a dramatic sigh, while a smile spread on her lips.**  
>"Oh, I don't know, Lils,"<strong> was all she said in a indifferent tone, while turning her head and looking at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. 10.14 am.  
>"<strong>Roooose,<strong>" complained Lily, still head buried in the pillow. **"You know, Lils… you could look at your own watch,"** said Rose in a teasing tone. Lily did also have at watch on her nightstand on the right side of her own bed. So actually, it wouldn't take much of Lily to just look at the time herself. Lily sighed over dramatically, raised her head a couple of centimeters and looked at the watch. That little movement seemed to take a lot of effort. Lilys head feel down on the pillow again, while a tired grunt escaped her lips.  
><strong>"You didn't think it was time to get moving, Lils?"<strong> asked Rose, who had now left her bed. Lily grunted again, and pulled the covers over her head. Lily was defiantly not a morning person.

Rose wasn't at home. No, she was at Ottery St. Catchpole. The Burrow, to be precise. She was there with the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan. That was a lot of people under the same roof, but that was the way it had always been. They all spend about two weeks of the summer holiday with each other, and this holiday was no exception. Rose loved spending time with her cousins and the rest of her family. She loved the stories her parents and her uncle, Harry Potter, would tell when they were together. She loved the way they talked to one another. It reminded her an awful lot of her own situation. Her, Albus (one of Harry and Ginnys sons,) and Lils. Although at times, it could get a little troubling. So many relatives under one roof could only create trouble at times. Most of them were teenagers with big personalities, and even though they loved each other, things like bathroom time could easily get them to turn on each other.

Now that Rose had left her bed, she noticed the gentle murmur from downstairs. Most of the family must be up now. Lily was usually the last person to get up. Rose took some clothe out of her dresser, and walked out to the girls bathroom to get dressed. The weather was hot today, so she took on some dark cowboy shorts, and a red top which went well with her auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. Rose splashed some water in her face, and combed her hair, which was wavy. No doubt she looked more like her mother than her father. It was a bit unusual for a Weasley to not have completely red hair, but her mother's gens must have been strong, because Roses hair was defiantly more brown than red. Rose coated her lashes with a little mascara, before walking downstairs.

** "Finally!"** came it from Albus, as soon Rose set foot in the kitchen. His green eyes were watching her reproachful, because she had decided to get up so late. The young dark haired wizard who looked amazingly liked his father, moved from the chair at the kitchen table. As soon as Albus was standing up, Roses eyes feel on the piece of parchment in his hand. Albus walked over to Rose, and laid the arm which was holding the parchment, around her shoulder. He held out in front of her with a knowing glimpse in his eyes and a tiny hint of a smile on his lips. A hint only Rose could see, because she knew him so well. **  
>"We've got ourselves an invitation, dear cousin,"<strong> he said, still holding the parchment in front of her, as an invitation for her to take it and start reading. Rose raised her eyebrow in an inquisitive facial expression. She hoped that her face would get Albus to explain the parchment without her reading it, but no words came from him. Instead, Rose looked around the kitchen. Her parents, Harry and Ginny Potter, Roxanne Weasley (another cousin, and also one of her best friends,) Hugo Weasley (Roses 15 year old little brother,) Frederick Weasley (yet another cousin, son of George Weasley,) and Arthur Weasley was standing in the kitchen. Some of them pretended to have a conversation, but it was clear that they all were waiting for Roses reaction on the invitation in Albus' hand. **  
>"Albus Severus Potter! Drop that smirk from your face,"<strong> said Ginny harshly. Albus' smile had grown from a hint, to a full out smirk form watching Roses confused face. Rose sighed, took the parchment form Albus, and started reading.

_Dear Potter/Weasley family (There would simply be too many names to write, and frankly, I don't know all of your offspring's names.)_

_As you may know, was Lucius Malfoy taken from us on the 23th of August. The cause, was as mentioned in the Daily Prophet, a normal case of aging. Nevertheless, is his death still a chock to all of us, and we are all in deep sorrow. Lucius Malfoy was a great wizard. A brave wizard. He fought for what he thought was right. He knew his values, and he stood by his meanings. Lucius Malfoy didn't hide his despise for Muggles and Blood traitors. For that, you may wonder why you have gotten this invitation. Because an invitation it sure is. Shortly before Lucius was taken from us, he wanted to have a conversation with me. He told me about his regrets over the years. About me, not making those same mistakes. I wouldn't go as far as saying that Lucius suddenly committed his love for you all, because that would be a lie. But he saw his mistakes clearly. When I chose to work for the Ministry as an auror, he thought I had gone mental. But as time passed, he saw things more clearly. He saw what I did with my life. What I had accomplished over the years, because I stood up for my own values. That was a miracle in it selves. Lucius left this world as a better man. I have never been happy about the names Potter, Weasley or Granger myself, but we are colleagues, and I respect you. That's all. For that reason, I have decided to invite you to my father's funeral on the 28th of August. After all, you are great wizards. Known and honored. All full-blooded or halfblooded (except you Hermione, but that can be forgotten from time to time.) I expect to see you and all of your offspring, which is also invited._

_Draco Malfoy_

Rose blinked a couple of times, for her to get the words to sink in after reading the invitation. After that, she looked up at Albus. Outraged. **  
>"How dare he expect us to show up? It will be chaos. We despise them. Hell, they despise <em>us. <em>An invitation to a _funeral_? What… does he expect us to pretend that we are sorry for their loss? They are horrible people. Scorpius must be in a mourning period as well, and surely, _surely _he doesn't want us there to rub some salt in the wound!"** Rose was more outraged by Mr. Malfoy inviting them than she would have ever expected. Of course, she would never think that Mr. Malfoy inviting them would be something she had to think about. **  
>"That's what I said. Just with a little more cursing,"<strong> said Albus, clearly supporting Rose, which just earned him another harsh look from his parents. Rose looked over at her own parents for support. Only their faces made her drop her jaw. **"You… you don't really think about going. Do you?"** she asked. Hermione gave her daughter a warning look. **  
>"It's not up for discussion, Rose. Lucius Malfoy wasn't a man we liked in any way, but we respect Draco and if he wants us there, then we show up. He is our colleague. We owe him and his family our respect,"<strong> said Hermione in a strict tone. At Hermiones left side, Ron looked a little unsure. It was clear; he didn't share the same noble opinion about the subject as Hermione. He just went along with his wife, and Harry and Ginny, who also shared the same opinion as Hermione. **  
>"Fine! But don't expect me to show up,"<strong> said Rose, and threw the invitation on the table. **"As said, it isn't up for discussion. We all go,"** finished Hermione firmly. Rose placed her hands on her hips with an angry expression. **"But it isn't what they want! There is none of them who wishes to have _us_,-"** Rose gestured to herself and Albus (Lily would have been in that gesture as well, if she would have moved her ass downstairs by now.)  
><strong>"-walking around that funeral. Scorpius sure as hell doesn't want us there! He <em>hates<em> us!"** Rose carried on. She gave her father a pleading look. **  
>"Dad, please let me stay home. It's bad enough that I have to see Scorpius every day for a whole year, but please, <em>please <em>don't make me see him as much as one day before school starts,"** she pleaded. Ron looked like he wished he could give in, and let her daughter stay at home, but Hermione gave him a killing look. **  
>"I'm sorry, Rosie. But it isn't up for discussion. We will all go,"<strong> he finished, looking firmly at his daughter, but with a sad expression in his eyes. He didn't want to go either. **"Brilliant! Let's make a trip out of it!"** Rose hissed, and stormed out of the kitchen.

**A/N: So, thank you for reading this very first chapter. First, I would like to apoligize for any mistakes or simply just bad english. I'm danish, but I hope my english is quit alright (;**

**I guess I have started this story very straight on. I will go into detail about the relationships between the mentioned characters (and many more,) later on. The same with how I picture the characters. There really isn't much description in this chapter but I just didn't like to start off with long descriptions about characters and appearance.**

**I can't really figure out whether the whole Draco inviting the Potter/Weasley clan to the funeral is believable, but it was an idea which came to me, and I had to start somewhere. I hope you guys will be open about it.**

**I hope to update more soon. (If just one person like this, I definatly will.)**

**And please review!  
><strong>

**- Burst Into Colors.**


	2. Reactions

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling. of course owns the HP universe, because she's awesome like that**

Rose had never in her life seen Lily leave her bed that quickly. After storming back into the bedroom Lily and her shared and slamming the door closed behind her, she had told Lily about the invitation, and about them being forced by their parents to go.

Lily had jumped out of her bed, ready to storm downstairs in her pajamas. If Rose hadn't been so angry, she would have laughed. Lilys fire red hair stuck out everywhere, and she had a slightly confused and dizzy look in her eyes, probably from standing up too quickly. She had walked to the dresser to pick up some socks to put on. Deciding they weren't that important she had turned away, and moved to the door. Founding out the floor was colder than she had expected she moved quickly back to the dresser, and pulled out a pair of socks. She jumped around on one foot to put the first sock on, and then switched to put the second on. After that, she was out the door and quickly down the stairs.

Rose didn't bother to follow her. She knew Lily well enough to know her reaction. It would be very similar to Roses. Probably even more outraged. Rose thought Scorpius hated her, but compared to the hatred going on between Lily and Scorpius, it was nothing.

At their 5th year at Hogwarts, Scorpius had insulted Lily on a very bad day, and she had punched him. Literally punched him in the middle of the great hall, right in the face. This had taken Scorpius completely by surprise. Not that you could blame him. Lily wasn't a big girl in any means. Rose didn't even know she could throw a punch like that. Lilys hand had hurt badly after that punch, but she said it had been worth it. Albus and Rose totally agreed on that. Scorpius had deserved it. He was a total ass when he wanted to be, which was… 99 % of the time. Whenever Lily and Scorpius were in the same room with each other, their eyes would light up in flames, and sparks would fly around between them – and not in any good way. Sometimes, it was tiring. Rose had to admit that. She disliked Scorpius, and didn't really care for him in any means, but she didn't hate him the same way as Lily did. If Scorpius had said something insulting to Lily (which was very often,) you could be sure that she would talk about it throughout most of the day. Sometimes, it led to funny outbursts, but mostly it was just a pain in the ass. Not that Rose did anything about it. Lily was her best friend, and off course she was always on her side - even though she wasn't always right. That's what friends are for, isn't it?

About 5 minutes later, Lily came back to the room. She also slammed the door after her, and then fell down on her bed again. She buried her head in her pillow.  
><strong>"So,"<strong> Rose started, **"Accomplished anything?"** Lily stretched her arms over her head, balling her hands into fists. She threw them with little power against the madras she was laying on, letting a groan escape her lips.  
><strong>"I'm buying Scorpius Malfoy flowers, to show my respect and grief,"<strong> she said in a mumbled voice, because her head was still facing the pillow. As hard as Rose tried, she couldn't help but let a giggle escape from her lips. By that sound, Lily sat straight up on the bed – face turned to Rose. **  
>"Yearh? You think that's funny? Your mom said you would be glad to help picking out the flowers."<strong>

**A/N: So, second chapter. Very short, very bad. I apoligize! Really. I thought the first chapter was long enough as it was, and I had in mind too just jump right to the funeral. But, I like Lily a whole lot, and I wanted to show her reaction as well.**  
><strong>So this was written very quickly, because my mind just loved this little scene. It was a filler, and I will never wright anything this short again (;<strong>

**Reviews would make me very happy!**

**- Burst Into Colors.**


	3. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling, of course. **

The 28th of August came by way too quickly. Before Rose knew it, she stood in front of the big mirror with Lily, in the girl's bathroom. Both dressed in simple black dresses, and black heels. Lilys red hair was pulled up in a sloppy, lose bun – clearly showing that she could care less about how she looked at this particular funeral. There was nobody she had to impress in any way.

Not that Rose had to impress anybody, but she had the decency to do her hair properly. Her auburn colored hair was curled more than regularly, and a black headband crowded her head.  
>"<strong>This have to be the most depressing thing ever,"<strong> mumbled Lily while looking at herself and her cousin in the mirror. **  
>"This dress is way too cute to wear at <strong>_**this **_**event,"** she continued complaining.

Rose had stopped her complaining the same day that they had gotten the invitation. She knew that no matter what she said, no matter how hard she pleaded – Hermione Weasley wouldn't back down. Sometimes, it was a pain to have her as her mother. She was so stubborn. Her father as well. No doubt about where Rose had her own stubbornness from. Rose was a pure, mixed product of both her parents. Rose had inherited her moms appearances, and defiantly also her brain. Rose was very brainy, to say the least. She did a fairly good job at being the top of her classes throughout all her years at Hogwarts. She was (unfortunately,) also very competitive. From her father (and her uncle – Fred Weasley), she had her sense of humor. As much as she respected the teachers at Hogwarts and her fellow students, she loved pulling pranks. So did Lily and Albus, so they had had their share of fun over the years. Rose was also born to overreact. Her father always jumped to conclusions without being certain, and her mother had a wild temper while being very proud. That left Rose with both the best and the worst from her parents.

"**Lily? Rose?"** called Ginny Weasley from downstairs. Lily grunted at the sound of her mother's voice. They hadn't left things pretty. **  
>"Get moving, we don't want to be late!"<strong> she called again.

Rose bit down on her lower lip, preparing herself for a very uncomfortable day. She took Lilys hand, and dragged her after her, out of the bathroom and downstairs. **  
>"It's over before you know it, and then you can go back to just dreading another whole year with Scorpius Malfoy,"<strong> Rose said en winked teasingly at Lily. No, she wasn't happy about this day in any way either, but she wouldn't start the day of with way too much brooding.

When Rose and Lily had made their way downstairs, they saw the whole Potter/Weasley clan standing right outside of the house, in a big circle. They were all dressed in black, rather dressed up. On the ground – in the middle of the circle – laid a book. The younger members of the family were all looking down at it, as if it was the most interesting ting in the world. Rose raised an eyebrow over the very weird scene in front of her. **  
>"Why are we all looking down at a book?"<strong> Rose asked, her brown eyes also settled on the book. **  
>"Because we all much rather spend our day like this,"<strong> answered Albus in an arrogant tone, with a brooding mask over his face.  
>He looked dashing today, Rose could admit even as his cousin. His black hair, which always stuck out in every direction in a messy look which most girls adored, was combed neatly. He was wearing a black blazer, with a white shirt underneath. Black pants and shoes to match as well. That was what all the men in the family wore (and probably every other attending man,) but Albus could just pull it off in a way, where it didn't look forced upon him. The contrast between him and the younger boy by his side was something you couldn't help but notice. The younger boy was Hugo Weasley – Roses younger brother. He had his father's looks, no doubt about that. His hair was red and thick. His eyes were bright blue, and freckles were spread over his face. He was quite tall, almost as tall as Albus, and quit skinny as well. He was fifteen years old, and in that awkward teenage state. They had all been there.<p>

"**Can we get this over with or what?"** Hugo asked, clearly not in the mood for any of his family's funny remarks. Rose didn't blame him. She could only imagine what Hugo must feel like. He wasn't particular popular, and even though it was low picking on somebody younger than yourself (even for Scorpius,) he still did it. Mostly when having a bad day, Rose had noticed. This was just another reason to why the Potter/Weasley clan hated Scorpius for more than just being an arrogant Malfoy. She could remember one time where Rose had walked over to Scorpius, and simply called him a downright prick for picking on her little brother. Not that it had done any good.

Of course their parents didn't know anything about Hugo being picked on. He was a smart kid, seeker on the Quidditch team and in a whole lot of after school activities. He was very close with Lily as well, and he had two other great friends - One from Gryffindor and another from Ravenclaw. It wasn't that he was being left out of anything, though. A lot of people actually wanted to talk with him and get to know him properly. Hugo was just more that kind of person who liked hanging around with a great book or a game of wizard chess.

"**To enlighten you girls, it's a port key. And we have to get moving now," **George Weasley said, picking the book up from the grass. He held it out, and everybody joined in, resting their hands on the book. Rose jumped in next to Hugo, with Lily by her side. With great force, a force Rose hadn't felt before, she was being pulled from the safe ground underneath her feet.

"**Urfm!"** was the sound that sounded from most of the family members. Not many of them had the grace to simply 'fly' gracefully down and land with both feet on the ground. Rose was one of them. She wasn't very graceful on an everyday basis with just having to walk around, so maybe it was no wonder that she was the one to hit the ground hard, forcing air out of her lungs. She grunted, feeling her dress had flown up around her waist. Despite the hot weather, she was now glad she had stockings on. She ran a hand through her now messy hair, and sitting up in a hurry to pull her dress down, just as she heard a way to familiar cocky voice above her. **  
>"Always so classy, Weasley,"<strong> the voice commented.

Rose's eyes flew up upon the guy in front of her, not surprised to see no other than Scorpius Malfoy. Those icy grey eyes were laying on her, with such arrogance that Rose wanted to punch him right then and there. Instead, she sent him a dazzling smile. **  
>"Oh, what do you know about class, Malfoy?"<strong> she asked in a way too friendly tone. Getting up from her spot on the ground, she stood up and straightened her dress with her hands. Scorpius was about to give her a smart remark back, when a pale hand laid itself upon his shoulder. **  
>"I don't really think this is the time and place for anything like that, Scorpius,"<strong> Draco Malfoy said, giving his son's shoulder a small squeeze. By his side a beautiful brown haired woman stood. Rose recognized her immediately as Astoria Malfoy. She had only seen Scorpius' mother once before, but something about her had left an impression. She wasn't scary in any way, like Draco and Scorpius could appear to be. The first and only time she had seen the woman was attending first year at Hogwarts, saying goodbye to your family at the train station. Rose had seen Astoria hug Scorpius for a long time, an actually tear falling down her cheek as she was saying her goodbyes to her only son. Right now, her eyes were just tired. Dracos was a well. Losing Lucius must have been hard on them - all those nosy interviewers and stuff.

"**You're right. Sorry, father,"** Scorpius said, looking away from Rose an embarrassed look on his face. **  
>"Rose Weasley, right?"<strong> Draco asked, his eyes so similar to Scorpius, resting on Rose. He now had one hand stretched out towards Rose. Rose nodded, taking his hand. **  
>"Well, that's something. Keeping track on all of you isn't easy,"<strong> Draco said, referring to all the Potters and Weasley. Rose couldn't help a little smile. **"Don't think about it. We react to Potter or Weasley as well,"** she said friendly. **"And… Uhmm… I'm sorry about your loss,"** she said, actually meaning the words. As much as she disliked Lucius Malfoy, she couldn't deny that Draco and Astoria probably was decent people. She felt a little embarrassed about her outburst the other day, when they had received the invitation. Draco probably hadn't meant anything bad about inviting them. Scorpius' eyes were back at her, she noticed. They weren't friendly in any way. They were glaring coldly, as if she had just done something terrible. Rose raised an eyebrow as if to ask what his problem were, but he just turned his gaze away ones more. Rose wanted to say something, but having his parents still there, she reminded herself again that this wasn't the time or place for any smart remarks or confrontation. That could wait till they attended Hogwarts again. Boy, did she look forward to that…

The rest of the Potters and Weasley gathered to say their share of kind words to the Malfoys. Well, almost the rest. Lily and Ginny were standing a little away from them, having a quit discussion. Rose could see that Lily had to use every bit of self control to restrain herself, and not make a scene. Ginny were holding a bucket of flowers. The bucket Rose and Lily had picked up. Ginny were holding it firmly towards Lily, who after some time finally took it. It wasn't before that, that they saw that we were all looking. **  
>"Akward,"<strong> said whispered Albus to Rose in a singsong tone.

Lily and Ginny made their way over to the others. Ginny looking slightly blushed and embarrassed. Lily just looked mad, not caring enough to look embarrassed. She walked up besides Rose, standing in front of Scorpius. She stiffly handed him the flowers. **  
>"Thanks for the invite, Scorpius,"<strong> she said rather coldly. Scorpius let out a small, sarcastic laugh. **"Oh, don't think **_**I **_**wanted you guys here,"** he said evenly cold. The adults had taken up on some talk their selves, not seeming to notice the bickering going on between the two teens. **  
>"I hope you like lilies and roses,"<strong> Lily just said, handing over the flowers with a fake smile on her lips. Yearh, it had been Lils' idea to pick out those particular flowers. Lily took Rose under the arm, just as Draco announced that they better find their seats.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, and probably bad editing. I'm very, very tired - but I so wanted to get this out tonight. Hope that you can bare over with me. **

**The funeral is supposed to continue in the next chapter, but I don't know how much. I haven't really figued out yet if I want a detailed description of the funeral, with emotions and everything. Or, if I just skip the whole thing, jump right home again, and start the Hogwarts year faster. I don't want to go forward to fast either. **

**So, what would you guys want? More detailed funeral, or not so much? **

**Dear readers, please, please, please review after reading. Any thoughts, any ideas, anything you would like me to put in the story for later chapters? I would like to hear what you're thinking, 'cause you could have an influence on the story if you want to (; **

**- Burst Into Colors.  
><strong>


	4. The Funeral II

**Disclaimer: JKR**

The funeral was set place on a big lawn, going down to a beautiful lake. For a brief moment, it reminded Rose about Hogwarts - The green grass and the dark lake with the big castle in the background. Rose didn't know what she had expected this funeral to look like, but this wasn't it. This was simply beautiful.

Cherry wood chairs were sat in rows. About 6 stools in each row, and then they just continued down in a number, Rose didn't feel like having the time to count. There was space in the middle, so you could walk down the rows, and then the same thing continued on the other side. A lot of wizards and witches were in invited. Some Rose recognized some she didn't. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know all their names. Or surnames, that was. Those wizards and witches the Malfoys mingled with, wasn't really Roses crowd. Thank God Draco had married Astoria - knowing that she was there, with some of her own family, made Rose a little more comfortable.

Big black bows were tied to the back of each chair, indicating that this wasn't a fun event, (if all the dark clothing hadn't already cleared that up.) The rows were turned towards the beautiful lake, which the sun made little crystals in. In the end of the rows, closest to the lake, a very dark wooded coffin was placed. This instantly made Rose uncomfortable. The thought of a dead body, being so close made her shiver instantly.

The Potter/Weasley family made their way down some of the rows, taking about 3 rows in the middle. Rose shrugged uneasily, when she could feel a lot of eyes resting on her and her family.  
>"<strong>I feel like a celebrity,<strong>" she heard Albus whisper to his brother, James Sirius Potter, with a little smirk. He was clearly untouched by the event. James just rolled his eyes, which Rose had noticed he was very good at. There had been _a lot _of eye rolls in those 6 years at Hogwarts. (James was the older brother – one year older than Albus and Lily, which was a fact he normally was very good to point out.) Albus was that kind of person, who was really hard to get angry or irritated with, so mostly, all you can do is roll your eyes.

James had actually been a bit on the outs this particular summer break. He didn't really know what to do with his adult life yet. He had been a bit surprised when his time at Hogwarts came to an end, and he was just thrown out into the real world. Rose knew that he had this dream of becoming a kick ass Quidditch player. He probably could be, if his concentration was a bit better. James was a really good player, but only when he wanted to be. If practice didn't run with his schedule, then he would be completely worthless. But when he put his act together, he was amazing. The best player the Gryffindor team had had in a while. No doubt about that. His parents knew he was great at Quidditch, but they doubted it as a living. There for, James was also thinking very much about becoming an auror like his own dad. He had asked Rose for a little guidance, but she hadn't been very helpful. Rose had no idea what she wanted to do, so she really didn't think she was capable of giving career advices to somebody else. All she had said was that James had to follow his heart. Cliché, huh? Pretty much, but Rose had always found that very true. Following your heart instead of your head can be reckless. It can give a big amount of problems, but in the end, it will be what makes you happy. And happiness is what we all want, right?

The funereal started, and continued on for a while. Rose didn't really make much from it. She was very good at tuning voices out when she wanted to. At one point Mr. Malfoy was up in front, to talk about his father.

"**Lucius Malfoy was a great wizard. A wizard of many opinions. A wizard of many goals. A wizard who would do everything to reach those goals,-"** this earned an almost silent groan from both Lily and Albus. Rose was the only one to hear, because she was sitting between both of them. She knew what they were thinking. _Becoming a death eater sure as hell is one bad way to reach your goals. _

-"**Even though he wasn't a wizard to say it himself, one of his goals was to become a great front figure to his family. He would show that he was capable of taking care of his own family, as all men should. That was one of the many goals, he made sure to reach. My father gave me every tool to becoming the man I am today. He wasn't only a good father, in his last time he was also an amazing grandfather, a…**" at that point, Rose tuned out. She looked over at Scorpius, which was the first time since they had taken their seats. He didn't show any kind of emotion on his face. Rose couldn't figure out if his father's words were true, or just some show to make him look like such a great man. A good family man and still a great death eater. Was that even possible? Scorpius could sit there and think that his father's words were complete bullshit, or he could be breaking on the inside from the loss of his grandfather. Rose couldn't figure out which. Maybe if she could see his eyes more clearly, she could? His eyes were very expressive. At least when he was angry, mad or annoyed. Rose hadn't seen them any other way. Alright, maybe a little amused sometimes, but that would only be in this stuck up cocky way, when he was making fun of her or others from her family.

A feeling of eyes resting on her, made her look away from Scorpius. A couple of green, catlike eyes met her own. The eyes weren't friendly in any way, not that Rose had expected them to be. Melissa Nott wasn't really a girl to make friends with. She was the same age as Rose, and one bitchy snake. Rose wouldn't make friends with her for the life of herself. She hated that girl. Melissa might be a complete bitch, but she was very pretty _and _brainy. So actually, you couldn't say other mean things about her, aside from being a bitch. She wasn't ugly, she wasn't stupid, she wasn't… you get the picture. It wasn't a surprise that the girl would be a bitch to Rose and her family, since she was a snake and they were lions. That was really a given. Rose just hated her for being a competition in school. Rose wanted to be the best in every class, and having Melissa Nott in her class didn't make that easy. As if Scorpius Malfoy wasn't enough. And now that we are back to Scorpius again – another thing to get very annoyed at Melissa with. It's _so _clear that she has a complete and utter crush on Scorpius, so why not just tell him? Merlin… she blushes every time he talks to her. That's the only times Melissa actually looks a little vulnerable. That makes for something, but come on… she is seventeen, what is the big deal in asking a guy she clearly likes out? It's not like she doesn't have a shot or anything. Merlin, everything to get those longing and hopeful eyes away from Roses sight.

The funeral continued with some other wizards saying a couple of words, and some time later if finished. It wasn't actually a very long funeral. Rose just didn't feel like she belonged there, so it felt really long and strange to be there. She was very happy when it ended, and the family could just take home. They (fortunately,) didn't feel like sticking around or anything.

Rose and her family got up from their seats, making their way back to the port key. Walking through slightly wet grass in high heels wasn't easy, which made Roses heels sink into the grass. They were a lot thinner than Lily's heels, which didn't help Rose in anyway. Rose bent down, to get rid of some of the grass witch stuck to her heel. Getting up and walking again, she felt herself walking into someone. Once again, her eyes met a mixture of grays. "**Anyone ever told you about your lack of elegance, Weasley?**" Scorpius Malfoy asked in a cocky voice, bending down to pick up the flowers he had dropped. Lilies and roses.

"**Oh, you are so happy about your flowers that you don't want to put them down,**" Rose said in a mocking tone, seeing untouched about his words, even though she could feel her own temper.

"**Well, my mom didn't really think it was appropriate to throw them in the lake,**" Scorpius snarled.  
>"<strong>Throw them out if you want to! It's not like it will be an insult in any way. It wasn't really my idea to buy you flowers, you know,<strong>" Rose answered back in an irritated voice. So much for trying to be on good behavior.  
>"<strong>Oh, and here I thought I was <strong>_**so **_**lucky to actually get flowers from Rose Weasley.**" The sarcasm in those words was like venom. Rose clenched her hands into fists, trying to hold herself from making a scene of anger or anything like that.  
>"<strong>Well, sorry to disappoint. If it makes you feel better, you can pretend that they were from me. I will even allow you to tell people that they were from me,<strong>" Rose said in that fake sweet voice she mastered so well, like she hadn't even noticed the sarcasm. With that, she turned around to face her family which was waiting for her a couple of feet away.  
>"<strong>See you on the 1<strong>**th****!**" Scorpius called after her.  
>"<strong>Can't wait!<strong>" Rose called back, her eyes saying anything but that.  
>"<strong>Cant' wait to beat you in potions again!<strong>" he yelled back. Rose was able to make out an amused expression in his eyes now.  
>"<strong>You didn't…!<strong>" Rose stopped herself. No. She wouldn't discuss that with him. That was what he wanted. Instead, she just shaked her head, annoyed, and turned away from him. She swore she saw a smirk on his face.

**A/N: Well, this chapter was also just the funeral. It got long, and I didn't want to jump to Ottery St. Catchpole right after, because it would get to long. So that scene I'm just thinking about not writing at all, and instead jump to the school year (: **

**Sorry for the bad editing and possibly other things. I'm on vacation, and the internet sucks. **

**Please review. **

**OH! and thanks to HPLilius for the sweet review (:  
><strong>

**- Burst Into Colors**


	5. Join The Club

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**. **Thanks for reading. **

It was bittersweet being back at Hogwarts. It seemed like both everything and nothing had changed. It was a weird feeling. The castle itself looked as it had the past six years. It was comforting. Hogwarts never changed. It was always there, welcoming you home after a needed vacation. Rose thought of this place as more like home, than the house she was raised in.

But now, being back at Hogwarts, Rose looked at it in a way she hadn't done before. She looked at everything in awe, taking in every detail. She had done that through the whole day, starting at King Cross Station and platform 9 ¾. She knew she had driven Albus, Lily and Dominique close to insanity. She had been close to tears while sitting with them in a compartment they had to themselves. In a voice that had been a little too high pitch for her own liking, she had rambled on about this being their last train ride to start a term at Hogwarts. She had been a wreck the first hours of the ride, but eventually she had calmed down again. Well, she didn't really have a choice. Albus, Lily and Dominique had all told her to shut up, or else they would simply make her. Dutch tape and all. Rose hadn't really taken that threat seriously, but it had made her shut her frantic talk up. At least until they had gotten off the train. A muffled sniff had left her, as soon as she saw the carriages pulled by the invisible Thestrals. **"Oh, here we go again,"** Lily had sighed with an eye roll, putting an arm around Roses shoulder as they had made their way to a carriage with all their baggage. It had continued throughout the evening. Seeing the castle, sitting in the great hall, the sorting, and the meal.

It had reminded her painfully of the time she had arrived at Hogwarts and facing the sorting. Scarred and nervous as hell, but also _so _thrilled and excited about the next seven years of her life. The sorting had been terrifying, but without reason. The sorting hat had greeted her as yet another Weasley, complimenting her with having her mother's bright head. So bright it had considered sorting her to Ravenclaw. Fortunately, it placed her in Gryffindor instead, very much to Ronald Weasleys pleasure. (Rose wouldn't have know how to break it to her father, if she was placed in Ravenclaw. Surely, Ravenclaw was fine, but only Gryffindor was right in Ronald Weasleys head.) In fact, all the Potters and Weasleys had ended up in Gryffindor this generation. Well, everybody but Albus. He had been placed in Slytherin which had surprised everybody, including himself. He had been choked – devastated. Rose had, however, been there with him through it all, not caring the slightest about where he was placed. It didn't define his personality, and Albus had – over time – come to see that himself.

The amazing dinner in the Great Hall was over, and there had now been placed orders for them all to go to their dormitories, to get some needed sleep before school would actually kick in tomorrow morning.

Rose Weasley got up from the bench as the rest of the students did the same. She made her way out of the Great Hall with the rest of her family, when a voice she didn't really felt the need to deal with, sounded behind her. **"Hey, Weasley!"** All the Weasleys turned around, facing Melissa Nott. A smile crept over Roses lips, as they all raised an eyebrow, looking at Melissa in wonder as if to which Weasley she wanted to talk to. **  
>"You really have to be more specific, Nott,"<strong> Roxanne said in a sugary voice. Melissa tilted her head a little, her eyes turning to Roxanne with matching fake smile. **"Well, hell has to be frozen before I seek a conversation with **_**you**_**,"** Melissa snorted.

Yearh, Roxanne isn't a big fan of Melissa's. And it goes both ways.

Roxanne lifted a hand, and placed it over her heat, with a choked facial expression. "**Melissa Nott!"** she exclaimed, in an accusing tone. **"I'm hurt! Here I thought we were making such great friends."**

Melissa opened her mouth to come with a smart come back, when Rose interrupted. **"Ok, ok! As much fun as this is, 'cause **_**believe **_**me, it is,-"** Rose said sarcastically, **"- I would really like to get to my dormitory, so could we just get this over with?" **

"**Fine. I just want to talk to you,**" Melissa said to Rose in that cold, bitchy tone Rose hated so much.

The Weasley family clearly didn't see that as a hint, as they just kept their ground. At that point, you could see in Melissa's green eyes that she was growing really tired of Roses family. Rose turned to her family with a smirk. "**Guys, take the hint. Save yourself, the vein is about to grow bigger**," Rose whispered to her family. When Melissa got particularly mad or irritated a vein in her forehead would grow quite big. Or at least, that's what the Weasleys and Potters joked about.

That comment got a muffled laugh from Fred Weasley. "**I've missed that Rosie. Almost forgot how much fun you could be,**" he smiled, before turning to leave with the rest of the Weasleys.

Roses smile stiffened, as she turned back to facing Melissa, who clearly didn't think the situation was anywhere near funny.

"**What were you doing at Lucius Malfoys funeral?"** Melissa asked straight on.  
>"<strong>Whoa… you clearly need to make up for wasted time,"<strong> Rose said. **"Well, my family was invited,"** Rose started, as she was cut off by Melissa.  
><strong>"No no. I'm not asking about your family. I'm asking what <strong>_**you **_**were doing there."**  
><strong>"Oh believe me; it wasn't for my own liking. We were all invited; my parents forced me to go,"<strong> Rose explained, not that she really thought she owed an explanation to Melissa Nott.  
>"<strong>You dressed up. You bought him flowers. You were defiantly looking at him quit a lot,"<strong> Melissa said, clearly not caring about Roses words.  
>Rose couldn't help a humorless laugh. <strong>"Could you possibly make it more clear, that you think of him as you territory?"<strong>  
>"<strong>Rosie, sweetie, please don't avoid the facts,"<strong> Melissa smiled bitterly.  
>"<strong>Right, facts. Ok. I didn't want to look ugly. Lily's mom made us by flowers. And I was…,"<strong> Rose really didn't have that good of a comeback for the last one. **"Melissa, seriously. I don't care about Malfoy one bit. I only went because my parents forced me to,"** she finished.  
>"<strong>As long as you believe it. I just want to say that you don't really stand a chance,"<strong> Melissa said, before turning away from Rose, to make it to her own dormitory. Bitch, Rose thought.  
>"<strong>A chance? Melissa, I don't want a chance! Seriously, get a grip and ask him out! I. Don't Care!"<strong>  
>"<strong>Oh, believe me, I will,"<strong> she finished, doing that obnoxiously famous hair flip, before heading down to the crypt.

Rose had made it clear she didn't care, so why did Melissa have to make it sound like a threat? Merlin.

Rose made it up all the stairs, and up to the Gryffindor dormitory. Roxanne and Lily was sitting in the red, fluffy coach, waiting for Rose. Besides them, the common room was empty. They had all gone to their rooms. **"I hate that girl!"** Rose groaned, as she dumped down on the coach in the middle of the two girls. **"May I welcome you, Rose Weasley, to the club,"** Roxanne said, letting an arm slide around her cousin in a sideways comforting hug. **"Oh, there is a club now?"** Rose asked with an amused smile on her face.

"**Oh yearh… It's the "We Hate The Melissa Not Club. WHTMNC if you may,"** Roxanne said. Lily couldn't help a laugh.** "Yearh, we may not,"** she said.  
>"<strong>That's creative. So, have many people are in that club, Roxanne?"<strong> Rose asked.  
>"<strong>So far? The three of us,-"<strong> she said, which just made Rose laugh. **"That's pathetic!"**  
>"<strong>Well, I'm sure that if people were aware of the clubs existence, a lot would actually join,"<strong> Roxanne defended herself.

Rose put her arms around both girls, a big smile on her face. With them, she didn't stay in a bad mood for a long time. They, briefly, made her forget about the fact that they had potions with the Slytherins tomorrow.

**A/N: This took my quite some time. Sorry for that. I really liked writing this one! Even though there was no Albus or Scorpius, which are like… yeah, I love to write those guys (;**

**There isn't really much to say in this A/N. Thank you so much to those who have this story on alert and stuff! It makes me very happy.**

**So, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please review.**

**And oh! Please tell me if you want more info on the Potter/Weasley clan. Like… age info and stuff. Because I kind get confused myself about all those.**

**- Burst Into Colors**


	6. Horrible Joke

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling. Thanks for reading. **

"**Lily, wake up and eat something!" **Rose sighed, while looking at the girl sitting next to her. Seriously, what was wrong with that girl? Yearh, she had a good sleeping heart, but seriously? They were sitting in the Great Hall. Lily was sitting with her elbows on the table, her jaw resting against the palms of her hand, and her long fingers were stretched out against her cheeks. Her eyes were closed, and the waffles on her plate were still untouched.

"**C'mon, Lils. Eat now, sleep later. You have to face the Slytherins today. Gotta have some food in your stomach - Some strength!"** Fred said, flexing his biceps. Lily peeked out from one eye, not daring to miss Fred flexing his oh so big biceps. A smile crept over her lips at the sight of that. "**You know, it's not like I'm going to fight Slytherins today, Fred. It's potions. It's boring,"** she said, finally opining both eyes, and holding her head up without help from her hands. She took the fork in front of her, and dug into her waffles.

"**See, I wouldn't really call dinner a particular exciting event, but that didn't stop you from punching a certain Slytherin two years ago,"** Fred pointed out. A smirk turned on Lilys lips at that memory. It was so obvious that she didn't regret any of what had happened that particular evening, one single bit. Punching Scorpius Malfoy right in the face had been on of Lilys highlights in her seventeen year old life. Rose would most certainly now. She was the one who had to listen to all the great details for about three days straight, even though she had been right there in the Great Hall with them.

Lily had taken about two bits of her waffles. Lifting a third bite to her mouth, she swallowed, and then put the fork back down on her plate again. **"I'm going to puke all off this up again at the very sight of Malfoy," **she said. **"Merlin, I wish I had potions with you guys. Oh the fun it would be,"** Fred said with a grin on his face. He got up from the bench, giving each of his cousins a kiss on the cheek, before making his way out of the Great Hall. Fred was on his sixth year so, unfortunately, they didn't have any classes with him. Rose was a little sad about that actually, because sometimes you just needed a little bit of his humor and things seemed better in an instant.

"**So, are you done with that?"** Rose asked Lily, nodding to her plate with the half eaten waffles. Lily noded, pushing the plate from her. Rose rolled her eyes. **"In about an hour you will complain about being hungry,"** she said. **"I will not!"** Lily argued, getting up from the bench. **"If you say so,"** Rose sighed, getting up from the bench, and throwing her back over her left shoulder. **"No, I'm serious. As long as Malfoy is around, I'm good,"** she said. **"Here we go again,"** Rose mumbled, a little smile turning the corners of her lips upwards. Oh, what was Hogwarts really, without Lily complaining about Scorpius Malfoy at every given chance?

Sitting in potions fifteen minutes later, was already dreadful. Rose hated the dungeons. She felt like being trapped, which was bad enough in itself. But being trapped with Slytherins was far worse. It was a shame that Rose felt that way, because she really didn't mind potions. She liked making potions, and learning new things and stuff, and she didn't get anything but O's and E's, so really, her grades were nothing to complain about.

"**How is it possible that doing every summer vacation, I forget about how miserable it is to be a Slytherin?" **Albus asked, standing in front of Roses and Lilys table. Class hadn't begun yet, which Rose was very pleased about. **"You know I'm sorry for you,"** Rose said, giving Albus a comforting smile. Rose knew that Albus really didn't mean that he hated Slytherin in general. He had actually found some things about being in Slytherin which was… alright, but being in the same common room as Scorpius Malfoy and his friends, and Melissa Nott, could really make him overlook every possible good thing. Especially at the very beginning of the year. Albus shrugged, giving Rose a little smile, before walking to the same table as he had been sitting at every year and next to the same person as he had at the begging. Toby Warrington. A fairly decent Slytherin, if Rose had to say so. He was quit alright, and also one of Albus' best friends.

"**Thank Merlin… I'm not late!"** a very happy voice squeaked next to Rose, as Aliena Jordan entered the room. A big grin automatically showed on Rose and Lilys faces. Aliena was Rose and Lilys roommate. She had a thing for always being late. Seriously, no matter how hard she tried, she would always be late. It was quit unfortunate for her actually, since she was the Quidditch commentator. Mostly, people waited for her to get her ass to the Quidditch field. But really, as annoying as it might be, nobody could do that job as good as she could, so she got away with it.

"**Seriously, what happened to that watch I gave you last Christmas, Aliena?"** Rose asked, a smile shinning on her lips. She had given Aliena a beautiful necklace, with one of those antic looking pocket watches in it. Aliena moved her hand to her neck, and showed that she still wore the watch around her neck. **"Still got it, Rosie. Sometimes I just forget about its ability to show me what time it is,"** she said, moving past Rose and Lily, to get to her spot next to Roxanne. **"That gift, was money spend the worst way possible,"** Lily said to Rose. Rose couldn't help a little laugh, which was quickly interrupted as their potions professor entered the room.

"**Goodmorning Students,"** their potions teacher, Professor Macguire said, as he made his entrance. His first name was Ethan, and he was from Ireland. Looking at him, you wouldn't think he was that bad of a potions teacher. His hair was a little long and raven black. His eyes were brown and had that sparkle in them, which was both exciting and dangerous at the same time. He had a lot of the Slytherin girls swooning. He could be nice when he wanted to, defiantly, but getting on his bad side, was no good place to put yourself. He could really get mad. Lily and Rose had tried that one time, because they talked a little too much during a very important class. Well, Lily had done most of the talking, but Rose had been punished along with her. Seriously, cleaning cauldrons without any use of magic? Merlin, it had been tough.

"**So, this is your seventh and last year at Hogwarts. Your last chance at learning everything you need to know about potions, before going out into the real world,"** Professor Macguire said, looking around at his class. **"I want you to leave Hogwarts, knowing more about potions, yourself and others, than you thought you would ever learn,"** he continued. **"Therefore, we are trying something different this year,"** he added.

"**Different? Its potions. How much different can you make it?"** Lily whispered to Rose, raising an eyebrow. Rose shrugged. She didn't know. It was potions – it wasn't like you could go outside and mix it up that way. And oh, God forbid those Slytherins got too much sun.

"**For the past six years, you have been sitting in the same seat, next to the same person,"** Professor Macguire continued. **"Yearh, no, I don't like where this is going,"** Rose heard Lily whisper next to her. Rose nodded, agreeing with her. **"Therefore, we are going to have an official seating charge."** Professor Macguire picked up two cauldrons, and sat them on his desk. He pointed to one of the caldrons, before continuing;**"- in this is we have all the Gryffindor students names,"** he said, before pointing to the other cauldron. **"And in this one, all the Slytherin students."** Rose swore she saw at smirk on Professor Macguires face, as he looked out at all his student's horrified faces.

"**Is he being serious?"** Lily hissed, a little too loud. "**Yes, thanks for asking Ms. Potter, I'm being very serious. You and Ms. Weasley have been sitting together since first year, and frankly, I don't think it's doing you any good,"** Professor Macguire said, looking very serious. Yearh well, he had a point.

"**Now, get up everybody. Up!"** Professor Macguire ordered. They all did so, and then the Slytherins walked to one side of the room, and the Gryffindors to another. **"Good. Now, I'll pair you up, by taking one name from each caldron. When I have called a pair, you may take your seat,"** he instructed, before letting one hand slide down into the Gryffindor caldron. **"I better get Albus,"** Rose mumbled to Lily, feeling her heart take up speed. Merlin, this could turn out very bad.

"**Lily Potter,"** Professor Macguire announced, before reaching down into the caldron with Slytherin names. He opened the little note, and a little disappointed sparkle showed in his eyes. **"And Albus Potter."** Rose lost all hope right there. God, why did Lily have to be so damn lucky? **"Sorry Rosie. But you know… Good luck,"** Lily whispered to Rose with a smirk, before walking to a table with Albus. Rose swallowed a lump in her throat, not daring to look over at all the Slytherins. A couple of more students got paired, which just brought Rose to see a lot of unhappy faces, taking their seats in the classroom.

"**Roxanne Weasley,"** was the name Professor Macguire said, that made Rose look to the side, to see the faces of the rest of the Gryffindor students. **"And Melissa Nott."** Rose could feel her eyes grow wider, and she looked at Roxanne, who opened her mouth to say something, but was beat to it by Melissa. **"With all respect, Professor, this isn't going to work. At all."** Professor Macguire didn't seem to care much about Melissas words, as he already had his hand down in the cauldron with the Gryffindor names again. **"I'd like to see you make an effort,"** he said, before nodding towards the tables. Melissa looked over at Roxanne, raising an eyebrow in a slightly challenging way. Roxanne bit down on her lower lip – hard – before walking to a table, without giving Melissa the satisfaction of looking unsatisfied in any way.

"**Aliena Jordan and Toby Warrington," **Professor Macguire announced, which just made a much bigger lump form itself in Roses throat, which was already really dry. Toby wouldn't have been that bad to sit next to, and now that opportunity was gone. But that wasn't what made her feel sick. She knew, without looking up from her own feet, that she was the only Gryffindor student left. She didn't have to look over at the other end of the classroom to know, which Slytherin student stood there - stood left for her. She could feel those grey and ice cold eyes staring at her, from across the room.

"**Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy,"** Professor Macguire ended the pairing of the new seating chart, even though it really wasn't necessary. Rose swallowed hard, before looking up, her chin held high, and her eyes straight on the only table left. She sat down, feeling Scorpius Malfoy taking seat next to her only seconds after. **"Fate is a funny thing, huh?"** he whispered close to Roses ear. Rose could feel his warm breath on her, and a scent of mint hit her full force, even though it probably wasn't an overwhelming scent to anyone else. It was just… he hadn't been that close to her before. She hadn't had the chance to notice it until now. God, why was she even thinking about how Scorpius Malfoys breath smelled? **"Fate? This is nothing but some horrible joke!"** Rose hissed back, not daring to look at him. Scorpius chuckled very lightly. A chuckle only Rose could hear. "**I think Professor Macguire is very serious about this. I don't really think he sees this as a joke,"** Scorpius whispered, clearly not caring enough about the subject of today's class, because Rose could feel his eyes resting on her. **"Well, he just has to! I'm not going through with this,"** Rose informed Scorpius, still in a whisper, while writing down what Professor Macguire wrote down on the blackboard. It really wasn't easy, because she had no idea what she was reading and then writing down. Her hand simply copied the letters. **"Huh… I'm pretty sure he made it clear to everyone, that this is an **_**official **_**seating chart,"** Scorpius drawled. Rose bit down on her lower lip, not wanting to discuss further with Malfoy.

Yes, she had head that the seating chart was official. No, she didn't really think it was some kind of joke. And yes, she knew she just had to deal with Scorpius Malfoy. Clearly, she didn't want to show that she had come to terms with that.

"**Well, I'm not really pleased with this either, Weasley. But we might as well make the best of it,"** Scorpius whispered. Rose shrugged, letting out a sight. **"I don't know. I'm doing just fine hating you,"** she said. Well, she didn't really _hate _Scorpius, she just… _disliked _him, trying to hate him when any of her family members were around. Which was… almost always.

After a couple of seconds with silence, Scorpius had made it clear he didn't think he needed to answer or add anything to her words, which was beyond annoying. Rose felt his breath again, which made her turn her head slightly. Scorpius was hovering over her shoulder, his grey eyes on her potions notes. **"Merlin, do you mind?" **Rose whispered, raising both eyebrows.

"**You're missing an **_**r**_**,"** Scorpius pointed out with a smirk.

**A/N: You guys, you have no idea how hard this was for me to write! I had started off completely different, and had written 1 1/2 pages, before deciding I didn't like it, so I rewrote it, and here the chapter is. It's rather long, (well, really it's not even that long, it's just the longest of the ones I have written. Not that it matter) but I like how it turned out. **

**What do you guys think? Too cliché with the whole seating chart? Well, Scorpius and Rose had to get a chance to talk more with each other some way or another. **

**I just got back from watching HP 7 part 2. All of you have probably already watched it, right? Well, I just didn't have the time until now. Gotta say, it was pretty epic! Unfortunatly, these 4 kids were sitting behind me, and it was clear that they hand't watched any of the other movies. Like... "Who the heck is Doby?" "Oh, look! He doesn't have a nose!" Like... seriously? **

**But yearh, what did you guys think about the movie? I gotta say, I have so much love for Alan Rickman right now. **

**This is one long A/N, sorry about that. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter, because as hard as it was to write, it was also really fun. **

**Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
